Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Corinna expresses her longing in her love life and dream. SONGFIC, ONESHOT. Dreamland.


_**TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY**_

_**PT: I got this idea when I learned the lyrics to Truly Madly Deeply by CASCADA and it made me think of how Corinna really wanted to go to Florida and all that, but Dave held her back. It was so sad that she left him and all. I was stunned and paralyzed for half an hour. The library I live close to is jam-packed with Sarah Dessen books and I got motivated to read them after last year, when I got Keeping The Moon from my 6**__**th**__** grade teacher. I read it this year and it was just one of the best books I've read in my life. So I read the other books, including Dreamland. Dreamland was just one of the best reads ever. It's dark and light at the same time . . . Let's stop there. I'm known to rant for a looooong time. Anyway, here it is: **_

**Summary**

_Corinna returns to Dave's house one night while he's asleep. She sings out exactly what she has always longed for and expresses her thoughts._

**WARNING(S): ANGST (I SEEM TO REALLY LIKE WRITING ABOUT HURT, COMFORT, SADNESS AND STUFF LIKE THAT), SOME BAD LANGUAGE**

_DISCLAIMER: Sarah Dessen is not my name._

_**T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y, T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y, T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y,**_

Stillness.

Stillness.

That's all there was. Stillness in the night. A dog lay snoozing on the porch, his muzzle tucked between his paws. His flanks were barely moving in his sleep; he was sleeping very deeply, not conscious to the slightest bit of movement, not even stirring if a leaf rustled. The dog shifted slightly in his sleep, probably somewhere in Dreamland, dreaming of who-knows-what.

As if to add movement to the dog's action, a car pulled up, junky, battered and old, a faded green jeep. Its once pine green shade with its gleaming luster in its younger days was faded to a baby-barf hue, dull and uninteresting. The bumper was loose, a headlight was broken.

Despite the dull appearance, the driver was not dull at all. She stepped out of the car, her eyes glittering with something unreadable, a mixture of so many things blended into one thing, like fruits blended into a smoothie so that you couldn't tell what the smoothie was made of. The woman took a look at the house, then set off for it, her steps brisk, her movements sure. The dog didn't stir as she walked up the porch and took a set of keys out of her pocket. She chose a single key from the set, one that gleamed a bright copper color. She unlocked the door and took a step inside the house.

Then, she paused, as if remembering something. She turned her head and looked at something gleaming white on the porch. It was white, but it was missing something, something silver. The white object was circular, with a tiny circular curve in the middle.

The dish was missing the bracelets, the silver bracelets, the ones that added a tiny jingling noise and a lustrous gleam to the whole porch. The woman stood for a while, staring in bewilderment at the dish missing the heap of silver. Then, she smiled, as if a thought had hit her. She shook her head, but not in any pain.

_Caitlin_, she thought.

She closed her eyes and breathed, just stood there and breathed awhile, thinking of something, something that only she will ever know. She shook her head again and opened her eyes. She spun on her heel and walked into the house, but she didn't close the door behind her.

She walked through the halls, cold and empty, darker than ebony so one could not see two feet in front of them. The blonde woman walked, brisk and stiff, as if on a mission. Maybe this was a mission, a personal mission, one that may be the most important in her life.

The woman stopped at a door and seemed to lose her briskness. She stared at the doorknob, unsure, yet that blend in her eyes was still unreadable. After a brief struggle with herself, the woman reached a shaking hand, vibrating like the woman really didn't want to do this.

Closer . . . Closer . . .

It was done. Too late to turn back now. The hand caught the doorknob and twisted it; there was a slight squeaking noise as the door swung open.

It was dark. That would be the first thing registered in the room, where a man was sleeping on a bed, not even twitching at the door's squeak.

The woman, his lover, stepped in, a new boldness etched on her face now, as if her action had given her new strength.

She moved across the room, towards her lover, towards the person she had deserted. The person she had loved.

In one swift motion, she was at his bedside, knees bent, as if she was suddenly being weighed down by a sudden burden. She was seeing him, after a year.

The woman sighed softly, the first sound that had escaped her tongue tonight. Without much thought, she broke into soft song, a mere whisper, but already heard, clearly and drifting into the halls.

"I'll be your dream.  
I'll be your wish.  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope.  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need,  
I'll love you more with every breath.  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful,  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning, yeah."

She had given up everything for Dave, yet he kept her away from the one small thing she wanted in return. She didn't regret leaving him, but she was willing to start over again with him, fresh and new, being true to him.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me."

Forever . . . to stand on one of the imaginary peaks of gold, the gold made of love, joy and her greatest dream. She wanted to be at the ocean, sun beating on her, but she wanted Dave with her. Then, her life will be complete. To be in Florida with Dave forever, even extending farther than Judgement Day. Their feelings would withstand anything.

"And when the stars are shining,  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven,  
Then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the  
Comfort and protection of–"

At this, Corinna paused. Who will protect them? Not Mingus, he was going to be with them, a part of the family. Not her bitchy mother, not Rogerson Biscoe who, she had recently heard, had abused Caitlin.

_Bastard, _she thought. He was always a good guy who had many problems. She had always been a friend to him, but now, for some strange reason, she hated him now. Maybe it was because he and Caitlin were lovers?

_Certainty, Corinna._

The woman smiled. _We'll protect each other._

Love will guide them . . .

"The highest power  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you."

Love, the highest power. Their love.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh, can't ya see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come."

Corinna could definitely see it. She and Dave in love's embrace forever, on that mountain, the sea behind them, sparkling like a single smooth saphire in the form of neither liquid nor gas.

"I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish,  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need.   
I'll love you more with every breath,  
Truly, madly, deeply do."

Forevermore . . .

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain.  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me…"

Corinna leaned over her lover and kissed him full in the lips. It was done. Someday, she'll be in Florida, with just what she had always wanted and maybe . . . no, definitely with Dave.

Without another word, she slipped away, into the darkness.

T/-\T

Dave yawned and stretched as he got up from bed. What to do today? It was the same question now, every day, now that Corinna was gone.

Dave touched his bottom lip. It was tingling. Why? Dave sat there for a while, stroking his bottom lip, caressing with that gentleness he had always saved for Corinna.

That lip . . . It tingled, with love, with emptiness, everything.

_Corinna . . ._

_**T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y, T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y, T,R,U,L,Y,M,A,D,L,Y,D,E,E,P,L,Y,**_

_**PT: Please R&R! Tell me if you have a problem with this story, I need to know! 'Coz I'm going to be the greatest writer! Okay, so I found out that my writing is kind of average and the fact that I'm still in seventh grade doesn't make an excuse. I'm only 12, 13 in August, but I'm 13 because of my nationality. Besides, ages have never mattered to me. I need to know what people think of my writing. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**_


End file.
